nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Radd Bradd
This article is about Radd Bradd’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Most of Bradd's moveset are actual skateboard tricks; the only thing from Platform Panic Bradd has is his wall jump ability and the Homing Flip's ability to cancel into a wall jump. Bradd's forward tilt is a Butter Flip. Dash attack is an End-Over trick. Up aerial is a Pressure Flip and back aerial is a Fan Flip. Back throw is a Fakie Ollie, and down throw is a Pogo. Side special is a grind trick and up special is the classic Ollie trick. Down special is a Kickflip, another well-known skateboard trick. Strengths Weaknesses Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Radd Bradd swings his skateboard forwards twice and then jabs it forth. 2%, 2%, 6% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Bradd does a handstand on one hand and kicks upwards with his skateboard. 12% ◾Down Tilt- Bradd rolls the skateboard forwards across the ground. 7% ◾Forward Tilt- Bradd stomps on one end of his board to cause it to flip up and hit in front of him. 9% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Bradd kicks the skateboard up from the ground and into his hand to then swing it overhead. 14-18% ◾Forward - Bradd does a front flip on his skateboard and during the flip grabs his skateboard and slams it forwards. 17-23% ◾Down - Bradd does a 720 degree spin on his skateboard. 20-25% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Bradd does two quick 180 degree rotations on his skateboard, spinning forwards as he does so. 11% when both hits connect Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Bradd kicks the board in a way that causes it to flip overhead. 13% when all hits connect ◾Down aerial - Bradd stomps downwards with his skateboard. 11% ◾Neutral aerial - Bradd spins his skateboard around one leg, which then passes the board to his other leg to be spun around on his other side. 5% first hit, 7% second hit ◾Forward aerial – Bradd grabs his board in both hands and then slams the board in a downwards arc in front of himself. 14% ◾Back aerial - Bradd grabs one of the axles of his skateboard in his hand and sets his foot on the other axles and then kicks backwards with his free foot. 10% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Bradd punches the opponent with his other hand. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Bradd drop kicks the opponent with his skateboard. 9% ◾Back Throw- Bradd does a fakie Ollie and during it bashes the opponent with his knee. ◾Down Throw- Bradd bounces on the opponent with his skateboard like a pogo stick. 8% ◾Up Throw- Bradd does a handstand and flings his skateboard upwards with his legs, the skateboard spinning like a drill and hitting the opponent upwards. 11% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Homing Flip (12%) ◾Side Special- Rail Grind (5%) ◾Up Special- Ollie (10%) ◾Down Special- Kickflip (1.3x countered attack) ◾Super Attack- Halfpipe Combo (40%) Skins/Costumes Normal- Radd Bradd as he normally appears Yellow- Radd Bradd wearing a yellow cap and sunglasses; reference to Sir Jump-a-lot's color scheme Red- Radd Bradd wearing a red cap and sunglasses; reference to Plumber's color scheme White- Radd Bradd wearing a white cap and sunglasses; reference to Clive's color scheme Black- Radd Bradd wearing a black cap and sunglasses; reference to Awesome Ninja's color scheme* Purple- Radd Bradd wearing a purple cap and sunglasses; reference to Rosy Cheeks' color scheme* Orange- Radd Bradd wearing a orange cap and sunglasses; reference to Spacegirl's color scheme* Dark Blue- Radd Bradd wearing a dark blue cap and sunglasses; reference to Blue Rodent's color scheme* Taunts Up Taunt: Performs a 360-spin on the ground Side Taunt: Chews a stick of gum* Down Taunt: Rocks back and forth on his board Step Up- steps on his board to catch it in his hand Sunglasses Slip- slips his sunglasses down as if to look at something carefully* Wheel Lube- lubricates his wheels* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: